Prince Cliff
Prince Cliff is a young, dark ruby, male, SkyWing dragonet and the son of Queen Ruby, making Ex-Queen Scarlet his grandmother. He was described as small, with a long neck. He is shown to have a passion for singing and composing songs as well. Peril noted that he is one of the smallest dragonets she has ever seen and has big, golden orange eyes "close to the color of goldfish". Cliff is very close to his mother, and doesn't like his grandmother. Personality Cliff is very full of himself and aspires to be a great singer. He seems to care deeply about his mother, thinks great things of her, and obeys her orders relatively well. He appears to be very bright and smart. Though when he first met Peril he seemed to be afraid of her, that started to change after she wanted to give him a hug to show him she wasn't scary anymore. Now, they seem to be becoming friends. When he grows up, he seeks to be a great singer and friends with every dragon in Pyrrhia. He hates being called ordinary, and he thinks being lonely would be better than being ordinary, the opposite of Peril's view on the subject. He can be very funny at times, and emotional at others. Biography Escaping Peril While Peril is under Chameleon's spell, Scarlet requests to see Cliff, Ruby's son. She uses him as a bargaining chip against Ruby. When they capture him, they put him on a stone pillar because he claims he can't fly very well. However, Scarlet was unaware that SkyWings can fly at a very young age because she "avoids dragonets like the plague", and he manages to fly off the pillar and get to where his mother is being held. Later, Peril promised to protect him if anything happened to Ruby during the challenge against Scarlet; Ruby was very thankful, and forgave Peril for killing dragons in Queen Scarlet's arena. Relationships Queen Ruby Queen Ruby is Cliff's mother. Scarlet said that Ruby lit up for the first time when Cliff was born, leading us to think that she cares very much about her young son, and that the day he was born was one of, if not the happiest, days of her life. Ruby is clearly devoted to her dragonet, as she was willing to give up her throne if it meant he would live. When Ruby returned to being Tourmaline, she seemed distressed that Cliff did not recognize or accept her. This played a role in why Tourmaline chose to return to being Ruby. Ruby and Cliff clearly care very, very deeply about each other. While the queen was being taken off by her soldiers, she told Cliff to be brave and that he would change the world. Cliff has a lot of faith in his mother, and she tells him that he will change the world often enough that Cliff didn't believe Scarlet when she said he wouldn't. Peril Though at first his captor, Cliff and Peril seem to be friends now. Cliff did not show much fear towards the older dragon, instead seeming to enjoy her company. He sang a song to her, which he named We the Dragons of the Sky and seemed to enjoy talking to her. Cliff was also delighted when they saved the day together. His mom may owe Peril her and her son's life, but Cliff seems to count the fiery dragon as a good friend. Ex-Queen Scarlet Though they are related through blood, Cliff did not appear to be on the best of terms with his grandmother. This can be seen by the fact that Cliff loudly encourages his mother to kill his grandmother. When Cliff was born, Scarlet noted that Ruby lit up for the first time in a long time, a reaction she did not understand at all. She compared Ruby's delight to the feeling of a dragon who has just received treasure. Family Tree Quotes "We the dragons of the sky We can fly and fly and fly We go up so super high We the dragons of the sky And we know my mom is best Better Queen than all the rest She come save us from this mess We the dragons dragons dragons of the sky!" ''-Cliff's song to Peril about his mother ''"Mommy, Grandma's kinda mean." "I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!!!" ''-Cliff to Peril when she tries to persuade him not to watch the royal challenge. ''"Test. West. Vest! Hmmm. I'm a good rhymer, Mommy says so." "My name isn't Lizard, is Cliff. And...not so much? I practice lots! But I falled lots, too." -''To Scarlet about flying ''"She said I's ordinary! Me! I never! So mean!" ''-complaining about Scarlet's view of himself ''"I think I'm be a warrior dragon and go swish! Swish! With my claws and ROARGH with my mouth and save Mommy." "I gotta practice my 'no, no, leave me alone' face, or else everyone want to be with me ALLLLLLS the time." "I'm not a moonbeam! Today I'm a super-secret stealth agent flier hero of the world." - ''To ''Queen Ruby ''when he was called a moonbeam in Escaping'' Peril "It was NINETY-SIXTY-FIVE-NINETY PERSON ME!" "You a good guy now?"-to Peril'' '' Trivia * A cliff is a steep rock face, especially at the edge of the sea. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CliffTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (adult-sized lmao) KareKareDragon- Prince Cliff.jpeg Prince Cliff.jpg Cliff.png SkyWing at the beach.jpeg|Prince Cliff by the ocean 1455602122702-819522025.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Prince Cliff File:2c4677b266a9f394ab036ac17925f933.jpg|by Novaeclipse Cliff Ref.png|Cliff Ref- QueenClam Snapshot 20160813 22.JPG|His truly~ Moonblishipper14 Screen Shot 2016-10-10 at 11.16.43 AM.png|Prince Cliff by Leafpool102 CliffByTime.jpeg SkyWing - Cliff.png|Cliff Reference by HappyFalconQueen DSCF2008.JPG|My Picture Of Cliff (by Bobcatthesandwing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing A real Cliff.jpg|A real cliff Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:EP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes